


Under The Moonlight

by Sumi



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “It’s no fault of mine you’re easy on the eyes,” Malel quipped, managing to push down her embarrassment and gather her wits about her for the retort. “Take care of that and then you’ll receive no more lovelorn glances from me.”
Relationships: Female Charname/Jaheira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warlock_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/gifts).



Malel shouldn’t have been surprised Jaheira called out for constantly making ‘lovey dovey’ eyes at her in front of the entire party. This was normal behavior for her longtime friend. The response she came up with was also what one would expect from her.

“It’s no fault of mine you’re easy on the eyes,” Malel quipped, managing to push down her embarrassment and gather her wits about her for the retort. “Take care of that and then you’ll receive no more lovelorn glances from me.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the day. When they decided to stop for the day and set up camp, Malel was forced to say a few words to Jaheira. She kept it short, only asking the druid to gather some firewood for the campfire. If Malel hadn’t been looking at Jaheira then she never would’ve realized she gave her a tiny nod.

Moments before Malel was about to lay out her bedroll, Jaheira approached her. She tensed, unsure of what her friend was about to say to her. Things had been awkward since their earlier altercation. Malel hadn’t meant to continually stare at Jaheira, but she meant what she said.

Malel couldn’t pinpoint when the feelings first started. It was after Khalid had passed, but before she decided to remain a mortal. Once Malel realized her true feelings for Jaheira she resigned herself to say nothing. It didn’t seem right to put such a burden on her friend who was still grieving her husband’s death.

“Yes, Jaheira?” Malel asked after the silence grew to something uncomfortable.

Jaheira sighed softly. “I was hoping you’d take a walk with me. Unless, of course, you are eager to get to sleep, which I understand. This is rather… last minute.”

“I’d love to take a walk with you,” she blurted out faster than she intended.

She followed closely behind Jaheira, making sure to meet her gaze whenever she looked back. While it was not Malel’s intention to make Jaheira uncomfortable, she had no intention of averting her gaze. The one thing Malel could do was not let her gaze linger as lon it once did so as not to make Jaheira uncomfortable.

They walked for a few minutes before Jaheira came to a sudden stop. She glanced at Malel, an apologetic smile playing on her lips. “I… want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should not have snapped at you the way I did. It was very rude of me.”

“Apology accepted, but you should know I was never angry with you.”

Malel smiled at Jaheira and didn’t give her a chance to say anything as she moved past her and sat down on a particularly large tree stump. There was no need to invite Jaheira to sit down beside her. Her friend was quick to take the initiative, sitting down beside Malel without a word.

The moonlight seemed to be strong that night. Malel enjoyed sitting beside Jaherira, even if there seemed to be something spoken between them. Well, Malel had a feeling it was more on her part. She had no idea if Jaheira felt anything for her but friendship. It was sometimes hard to read the druid and this was unfortunately one of those times.

After a few moments of quiet, Malel turned to Jaheira. “Jaheira, can I ask you something?”

“I suppose,” she said, leaving Malel unsure if she was being serious or joking.

“Were you truly annoyed by my ‘lovey dovey’ eyes as you called them?”

Jaheira let out another sigh. “No… I was not. If anything, it made me feel something I have not felt in quite some time.”

She blinked in surprise because that was certainly not what she was expecting. The only thing Malel thought would happen is rejection. Jaheira may attempt to let her down as gently, but that would be it. This was a situation Malel never thought she’d find herself in.

“Is it presumptuous of me to assume your admitting to feeling something for me?” Malel asked in a teasing tone.

When Jaheira suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, Malel found herself caught off by surprise again. It could be nothing more than a kiss, but she'd consider those thoughts after they parted.

A minute later, Malel found herself staring at Jaheira with flushed cheeks and a conflicted expression on her face. Unfortunately, the thoughts came flooding back at record speed. It was probably written all over her face. Malel never was very skilled in hiding her emotions.

The moment had passed and now Malel was so confused. She wanted it to mean something. What if it didn’t, though? Jaheira's face remained passive, not giving Malel any idea of how she was feeling. It was beyond frustrating.

“While I did enjoy kissing you, I find myself even more confused than ever,” Malel confessed, the flush on her cheeks darkening. “What am I supposed to make of this Jaheira?”

Jaheira gave her a look. “I thought it was more than obvious.”

“Spell it out for me?” she asked weakly.  
“If you insist,” Jaheira said wryly. “My feelings for you have been growing over the past few months. I… never minded the way you looked at me. In fact, I enjoyed it, but with that came the guilt. It felt like I would be betraying Khalid in some way. Though now I know that is far from the truth.”

She smiled back. “I don’t think that thought would ever cross Khalid’s mind. He wasn’t that kind of person.”

“You’re correct.”

To hear Jaheira admit that seemed to take a weight off both their shoulders. Malel responded by smiling even wider and pulling Jaheira into a second kiss. She responded right away much to Malel’s relief.

There were still many things to discuss, but Malel wasn’t worried. They would somehow figure it out. She had been doing it since Gorion was killed. The only difference was that Malel didn’t have to go through it alone. She had her friends and Jaheira.


End file.
